Partials/Updates/2016 June 30th/Content
}|Content|30th June}} For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link. implementation * is a "convertible" ship like , she can be converted between and . * Does NOT require a blueprint. * Able to equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Special Type 2 Amphibious Landing Craft. Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Card.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 Card Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Card.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) Card 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Card.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS Card Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Character.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 Character Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Character.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) Character 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Character.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS Character Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Equipment.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Equipment.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) Equipment 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Equipment.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 32 181 Full.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 Full Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) 182 Full.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 32 (Skilled) Full 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS 183 Full.png|16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 + GFCS Full * Fighter ** +5, +2 ** Obtainable via Development * Fighter ** +8, +1, +4 ** Obtainable by improving * Gun ** +24, +3, +1, +7, +1, Long ** Obtainable by improving Quests Newquestsomgwtf.jpg * "31st Destroyer Division", Defeat the Enemy Submarines! * Reorganize the New "8th Destroyer Division"! * Ace! 8th Destroyer Division, 1st Squad! * Mass-production of Automatic AA Guns. * Okinoshima Interception ※ A new seasonal(3 month)-repeat quests will be implemented as flagship, , and in your fleet. ※ doesn't have to be the main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 200 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 |Note = Requires: B20 }} and . ※ doesn't have to be the main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 250 / 250 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 "Mamiya" X 1 |Note = Requires: ??? }} as flagship, , , and three wildcards to World 1-6 and reach the goal point twice. |Rewards_RSC = 310 / 310 / 0 / 310 |Rewards_Items = X 2 Type 3 Active Sonar |Note = Requires: Bw5, A66 Unlocks: A71 }} / as flagship, , , , and two wildcards to World 1-6 and reach the goal point. |Rewards_RSC = 400 / 400 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Searchlight Daihatsu Landing Craft |Note = Requires: ??? }} and and any two other ships. There are no flagship preferential treatment. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 800 / 0 / 200 |Rewards_Items = X 4 |text=x1}} |Note = Requires: A71 }} }} Quarterly Sortie Quests }} Furniture Cool wooden wall.png|Cool wooden wall Half-floor worth of Tatami.png|Half-floor worth of Tatami Cool-looking Fishbowl.png|Cool-looking Fishbowl (Obtained through quests) Ground cherry flower window.png|Ground cherry flower window Cold water bath.png|Cold water bath Pre-ordered summer set.png|Pre-ordered summer set * Cool wooden wall * Half-floor worth of Tatami * Cool-looking Fishbowl (Obtained through quests) * Ground cherry flower window * Cold water bath * Pre-ordered summer set Seasonal Content * Early summer voice lines for 7 Mutsuki-class DD and Ryuujou Akashi's Improvement Arsenal menu update Shou.jpg Mk71.jpg Mk72.jpg The following equipment have been added: * * * * * * * * * * * Kanmusu stat. update The following Kanmusu have their stats. buffed: * : +2 * : Max +4 * : Max +4 * : +2 * : +1 * : (at max) +18 +10 Max +4 * : Max +6 * : Max +4 * : Max +2 * : Max +1 * : +2 +1 Max +3 * : Max+2 User Interface (UI) updates Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Card.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Card Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Card old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Card old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Character.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Character Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Character old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Character old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Equipment.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Equipment Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Equipment old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Equipment old Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Full.png| Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Full Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ 096 Full old.png|Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)‎‎ Full old * The fonts have been adjusted for Kanmusu List Version * App stability reinforced Version * Zero Fighter Model 21 (Skilled)'s CG revamped. * Depth Charge Attack animation speed increased. Introduction of the "Preemptive Anti-submarine Attack" Isuzu Kai Ni preemptive depth charge at 1-5.gif|Isuzu Kai Ni preemptive depth charge at 1-5 * For maps such as 1-5}}, [[4-2, 4-3 involving submarines, you will notice that your kanmusu will preemptively depth charges the submarines. ** Requires 100 ASW stat. ** Requires at least one Sonar. Having full Depth Charge will not trigger pre-strike even with 100+ ASW. ** Isuzu Kai Ni is an exception and will do pre-strike no matter what. Category:Game Updates